


Transgresiones prohibidas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill está decidido, no importa qué le cueste a él, o a Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgresiones prohibidas

01

[No dirás falso testimonio ni mentiras]

07 de Abril - 04:27 a.m.

Porque es una obsesión _congénita_. Obsesión con sus ocho letras, con sus cuatro consonantes y sus cuatro vocales. Siempre ha estado ahí, oculta en los “Te quiero, porque eres mi hermano”, tras el “Somos almas gemelas”, dicho a los medios sin reserva… e incluso en el “Tomi” que pronuncia menos seguido de lo que quisiera.

Una obsesión que se traduce en buscar roces inapropiados, en robar besos que dejan horriblemente confuso a Tom; y, en especial, en optar por sonreír, hacerse el tonto y encoger los hombros antes que evidenciar las cosas que cruzan por su cabeza o los sentimientos que corren por su pecho.

—Bill —su voz es un jadeo—, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? —Tom siente las mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

Se supone que una cortina cerrada en el bus del tour es una señal inequívoca de está prohibido que la corras a menos que sea de vida o muerte, y más aún cuando es plena noche. Son adolescentes que necesitan liberar la tensión de algún modo y una noche en el hotel luce muy lejana en ciertas ocasiones.

—Oh, lo siento, estaba tan preocupado. Pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. —Pero Bill no aparta los ojos por un par de segundos más.

Y esa mirada le quema tanto a Tom que le da un manotazo a su hermano, empujándole hacia fuera y cierra las cortinas en movimientos acelerados.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Tom gruñe en respuesta algo que no escucha bien y luego todo se vuelve silencio. Bill se muerde la lengua, antes de arrastrar los pies la corta distancia que le separa de su propia litera—. Hasta mañana —susurra.

No tiene sueño y sabe que amanecerá con ojeras remarcadas y tal vez un dolor de cabeza infernal, pero no le importa. Se siente satisfecho consigo mismo por no haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de… haber podido _escuchar_ e incluso _ver_ un poco a Tom. Suspira varias veces profundamente y se acomoda sin cubrirse con las mantas.

El día anterior recién habían dado su segundo concierto del nuevo tour, sin embargo, vivían casi todo el tiempo en el bus como para saber lo que era exactamente la convivencia en carretera. Para saber que un jadeo a mitad de la noche debe de ser ignorado si por alguna casualidad estás despierto, y que jamás debe de ser comentado al día siguiente, ya que tú podrías ser el próximo en ser oído sin querer.

Esa noche Bill ha roto el pacto tácito en el instante en el que ha irrumpido en el “momento” de Tom a propósito, y encima ha mentido descaradamente.

Pero Bill Kaulitz está decidido a lograr algo, así mienta y haga cosas que no _debería_.

Y es que en el cuento de hadas, contrario a todo lo que los demás pensarían, Bill no es Cenicienta ni Blancanieves, más bien es un lobo. Un lobo confundido, obsesionado que casi siempre porta piel de oveja y que, sobre todo, se ha decidido finalmente a conseguir lo que desea, sin importar el precio.

-

02

[No hurtarás]

08 de Abril - 09:45 a.m.

Están estudiándose. Lo han estado haciendo desde que Bill se sentó al lado de Gustav, con solo un vaso de agua y ojeras evidentes. Mientras Bill entiende los ojos del baterista advirtiéndole que mejor actúe como un pobre estúpido que vio algo sin querer, Gustav se siente fuera de sus casillas.

Cuando Bill despertó había sentido la boca tan seca que sin pensarlo mucho se había levantado para tomar algo de agua. En la cocina se encontró con Gustav, quien estaba muy entretenido con su laptop viendo un video de dos chicos tocándose como si la vida se les fuera en eso.

Bill había abierto mucho los ojos y se había reído, sin embargo, la carcajada no le duró mucho ante la mirada amenazadora del baterista.

Desde ese instante se habían quedado en silencio. El hecho tampoco significaba la _gran_ cosa…

Minutos luego, Georg surge como una aparición, con expresión de fastidio, producto de una mala noche, de necesitar con urgencia algo de comer o una ducha; quizá ni él mismo lo sepa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí con esas caras de muertos? —Se extraña, pero sin darle más importancia comienza a servirse un café. La respuesta de Bill se deja escuchar con total normalidad y Gustav no se molesta en decir algo—. Tom sigue dormido. Cuando le quise despertar me largó diciendo que anoche le _jodieron_ … —Alza los hombros y hace un gesto de no entender.

Bill intenta sonreír pero no puede porque nota a Gustav aún viéndole de soslayo, afilando la mirada, y se siente sin motivo aparente ridículamente avergonzado, así que se inclina por dejarse absorber por las siluetas de los edificios y personas que pasan a gran velocidad.

—Necesito una Coca-cola —se queja después de un rato, bostezando fingidamente, incómodo de súbito por la situación y deseando ver a Tom— o quizá regresar a la cama. Sí, eso quiero, dormir…

—Dentro de tres horas llegamos a Berlín y tenemos que hacer de inmediato la revisión de sonido —indica Gustav, que de repente parece recuperar el habla—. Y sabes cómo se pone David cuando no estamos a tiempo.

Bill asiente. Cuando está a punto de abandonar el lugar, su hermano aparece bruscamente, bloqueando su camino.

—¿Quién tiene mi cámara? —Bill se muerde el labio para no sonreír. Así que ya te diste cuenta, fue más rápido de lo que pensé, _Tomi_ …— ¿Quién mierda tiene mi cámara? —Tom parece que va a saltar a atacar de un momento a otro.

—Más vale que no insinúes que alguien de _aquí_ te ha robado, Tom —advierte David, quien entra a la cocina sorprendiendo a los cuatro chicos. El productor y algunos del staff viajan en otra parte del bus, pero siempre coinciden… es _solo un bus_ , después de todo—. Busca bien entre tus cosas. Además, ¿de qué tanto te preocupas?

—Sí, Tom, ni que tuvieras fotos que el mundo no pueda ver… —apoya Bill, sin evitar alzar las comisuras de sus labios cuando Tom gruñe cosas inteligibles y sus orejas se ponen muy rojas.

 _Claro_ que hay cosas que nadie más puede mirar, bien lo sabe Bill, porque Tom le contó de una aventura reciente, y de cómo ella le había tomado fotos y de cómo esas fotos seguían en su cámara porque no se atrevía ni a verlas de pasada… _Claro_.

-

03

[Amarás a ~~Dios~~ Bill sobre todas las cosas]

10 de Abril - 11:08 a.m.

—¿A qué hora es la sesión de fotos? ¿En la tarde?

El que Tom se escuche tan despabilado hace Bill se siente en su cama y se talle los ojos. Su hermano está con sus pantalones gigantescos ya puestos y secándose con una tolla unas cuantas gotas de agua que corren por su torso. Acaba de bañarse y está ya vistiéndose para ir a desayunar.

Eso es algo que no le agrada, porque lo que quiere es que Tom se quede a su lado, echado, tal vez ordenar comida a la habitación, mirar algo en la televisión, hablar, seguir durmiendo. Pero sin duda no quiere que se vaya. Es la primera mañana libre en un hotel que tienen en semanas, y Bill _no_ quiere moverse aún.

—No sé —responde finalmente, a pesar de que es mentira. Lo sabe a la perfección porque David se lo repitió muchas veces la tarde anterior—. En la noche, antes del concierto quizá. ¿Vas a bajar ahora?

—Es tarde y tengo hambre.

—No puedes… —Tom le mira, enarcando las cejas. Por supuesto que puede, ambos saben eso—. Quédate conmigo. Hoy me siento… No sé. _Tomi_ , quédate conmigo. Podemos ver alguna película, pasar el tiempo los dos solos.

Tom mueve su lengua sobre su piercing, quedándose quieto, mientras el _Tomi_ sigue resonando en su cabeza. Cada vez que Bill le dice así es porque realmente quiere conseguir algo de él o se siente melancólico, al punto de no querer mover ni un músculo.

A pesar de todo, ellos no son más que dos chicos de dieciséis años que pasan casi todo el tiempo lejos de casa y del cariño de mamá.

—No me vengas con que estás en esos días, Bill.

—Tom, vete a la mierda. —Baja la mirada y cruza las piernas. Sabe que está a punto de conseguir lo que quiere y si comienza a morderse el labio es únicamente para lucir más alicaído—. ¿Vas a quedarte?

Tom intenta sonreír e intenta negarse, pero falla en los dos. Si Bill _verdaderamente_ extraña más que siempre la “vida normal”, es caso perdido, y él tiene que quedarse y hacerse el que quiere estar lejos, aunque en realidad acurrucarse con su hermano no _esté tan mal_.

—Pedir comida y una película, ¿eh? —dice, suspirando—. Supongo que no hay más que hacer.

Porque sí, aunque no _esté tan mal_ , nada quita que Bill pueda volverse insoportable en cualquier momento y que tomar aire se haga imprescindible… pero, igualmente… Bill le sonríe y él suspira, de nuevo, quitándose la gorra a la vez que se descalza. Luego camina hacia la cama y se deja caer ahí, mientras la televisión es prendida.

-

04

[No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros]

12 de Abril - 00:10 a.m.

Está despierto, pero no está seguro de si Bill también lo está, por lo que no se mueve, aunque siente que su brazo izquierdo atrapado bajo su cabeza está empezando a agarrotarse.

El espacio es muy reducido, por lo que están acostados espalda a espalda, sintiendo el calor del otro a través del pijama. Apenas se oye el sonido que proviene del iPod de Gustav como un zumbido molesto y a la vez arrullador.

Una hora antes Bill había asomado la cara entre las cortinas con unos ojos de _Tomiporfavor_ y Tom no había podido más que moverse un poco hacia la izquierda, sin palabras ni expresiones de cansancio o enfado.

Tom no se siente molesto porque su hermano le hubiese visto días antes cuando lo único que quería hacer era relajarse, tampoco siente rastros de la vergüenza inicial. Simplemente siente nada.

Y eso es lo que le preocupa. Esa tranquilidad que _no debería_ estar instalada con tanta comodidad en su pecho. Si no fuera tranquilidad, ¿qué sería, eh, Tom? ¿Preocupación de que _tu_ _pequeño_ hermano tenga algo metido en la cabeza? El pensamiento de estar complicándose estúpidamente aparece en su cabeza con fuerza, sin embargo, se reduce a nada cuando un jadeo se deja escuchar.

Proviene de la litera que está encima de su cabeza. Oh, mierda, es Georg. Bill se remueve a su lado y le pica con un dedo, para que se gire hacia él, pero no lo hace, fingiéndose dormido.

Segundos y gemidos después, Georg se levanta y es obvio que se dirige hacia el baño. Cuando se escucha la puerta cerrándose, Bill se incorpora automáticamente.

—Primero tú y ahora Georg, y con Gustav no sé qué cosa en su laptop. ¿Es la semana de…? —se queja en un susurro, pero se calla y hace un puchero cuando se da cuenta de que parece que estuviera hablando solo—. Tom, sé que no estás dormido.

—Es normal hacerlo —se rinde mientras mueve algunas de sus rastas del cuello porque le causan incomodidad. Aún no se gira, y probablemente no esté en sus planes hacerlo—. Necesitamos salir a algún lado y _pasarla bien_. Necesitamos chicas. —Suspira mientras siente que Bill se echa de nuevo y se pega a su cuerpo—. ¿Acaso tú no…?

Bill siente ganas de soltar una risita. Por supuesto que sí, tiene hormonas y un claro objeto de deseo y, sobre todo, tiene en su propiedad una cámara llena de imágenes comprometedoras de Tom, sin embargo…

—No, puedo controlarme. Tomi, Georg y tú deberían aprender lo mismo, o por lo menos no ser tan ruidosos. —Tom, de nuevo, siente las mejillas que le arden y no dice nada. De pronto, lo único que quiere es dormir.

-

05

[Santificarás las fiestas]

17 de Abril - 21:36 p.m.

—Mierda, qué cansado estoy… —Bill suelta un quejido que no es secundado por ninguno de los otros tres integrantes de la banda que, por el contrario, se ven bastante animados—. ¿Acaso soy el único que acaba de dar un concierto frente a diez mil personas?

—No, no —contesta su hermano con una brillante sonrisa en los labios, la cual le hace fruncir el ceño—. Pero David nos ha dicho que podemos ir a un club esta noche porque…

—… no damos otra presentación hasta dentro de tres días —completa Georg que también tiene expresión festiva y se pone el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Fiesta y alcohol, música y chicas…

—Chicas —apoya Gustav.

Bill está a punto de abrir la boca para comentar sobre las cosas que al parecer le gustan hacer a Gustav con su laptop; al final opta por suspirar. Si fuera sólo Tom sería _fácil_ convencerle para simplemente descansar, pero con Gustav y Georg es _imposible_.

Aunque podría sacarle provecho, razona mientras escucha la conversación sin sentido que lleva Tom y Georg sobre qué bellezas regaladas van a poder encontrarse. Cuando su hermano está embriagado puede ser tan… tan… _alcanzable_. Una sonrisita se posa en sus labios y deja de lamentarse, olvidándose incluso de que está agotado.

Exactamente tres horas después, sumergido en el ambiente cargado y en las luces fluorescentes, Bill, que ha estado contemplando como Tom no puede ni mantener el ritmo del baile, resuelve que ha llegado el momento y va hacia él.

Tom está ebrio, sí, y por lo tanto es terco, como se lo espera Bill, sin embargo, unos cuantos _Tomis_ y hacerle notar que la chica con la que baila no es _tan_ atractiva como cree, bastan para que Bill consiga llevarlo hacia la habitación del hotel.

—¿Sabes qué podemos hacer ahora?… Podemos continuar la fiesta aquí. —Ambos se echan en la cama, muy juntos, invadiendo su espacio personal como siempre lo hacen. Tom no comenta nada a su proposición—. Hey, festeja conmigo a solas.

—¿Continuar? Pero solo estamos los dos…

—No podemos desperdiciar que mañana es un día libre. —Tom no rebate esa lógica y ve como Bill se levanta, va hacia el minibar y saca algunas botellitas de licor—. Ten —dice tendiéndole una y sonriéndole un poco.

—¿Qué celebramos, Bill? —pregunta con torpeza antes de tomar varios sorbos y sentir que la cabeza le da agradables vueltas, justo como si no estuviera bien ajustada a su cuello.

Cuando Tom acaba el contenido de la que tiene en la mano, la lanza y se deja caer en la cama de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. La respuesta de Bill todavía no ha llegado, pero eso no le importa, y le importa aún menos cuando su hermano deposita un beso ligero en su cuello y otro en su mejilla.

—Celebramos que siempre vamos a estar juntos. ¿Qué te parece eso? —susurra contra su oído.

—Que es cursi —dice estremeciéndose por el aire tibio—. Pero que sí merece ser celebrado… —Otro beso es dejado en sus labios y abre los ojos, sólo para ver los de Bill fijos en los suyos.

-

06

[No matarás]

18 de Abril - 14:05 p.m.

—No molestes, Tom. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque estaba borracho. —Punto. Bill sigue haciéndose sus uñas perfectas, rebosante de autosuficiencia y tranquilidad, y Tom continúa caminando de un lado a otro a lo largo del cuarto.

—Bill… —Tom se queda en silencio luego de pronunciar el nombre porque no encuentra qué más decir, cómo quejarse o desahogarse... Es decir, ¿cómo manifestarle a tu hermano que crees que el juego de inocentes sonrisitas y mirarse en el escenario ha pasado a algo más?—. Mierda, Bill.

—Tom. —Esta vez el tono es de advertencia, un implícito cállate o quizá te quemes; todo adornado con una expresión de chico atolondrado—. ¿No confías en mí?

Tom niega con la cabeza, y Bill ríe y mueve la mano de un lado a otro, justo como si estuviera espantando un mosquito. Acabó, no se dirá más, sabe Tom. La conversación terminó y él no expuso ni un argumento, sin discutir de lo que le molesta. Y los besos del día anterior _siguen_ punzándole y quemándole.

Es injusto, casi. Él intranquilo y Bill todo lo contrario, luciendo como si estuviera pasándola realmente bien. En su pecho van creciendo las ganas de quitarle esa pasividad mientras sigue caminando y piensa que Bill debería de dejar de actuar como si nunca moviera un dedo con premeditación, o que las insinuaciones simplemente se dan y no puede hacer algo para evitarlas.

—Deja de mirarme como si quisieras matarme. —Bill se lo dice sin siquiera separar los ojos de sus uñas—. Estás comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

Tom pone la mirada en blanco. Y, Bill, pasa que tu hermano, en ese instante, sí sería capaz de matarte, de desaparecer esa sonrisa de tu rostro que expresa que nada ha pasado, porque es falso. Hay besos de los cuales no han hablado y… principalmente, hay sensaciones de las que no han intercambiado información.

Bill sigue haciendo cosas banales unos quince minutos más y Tom se la pasa entre caminar, sentirse impotente por no poder hablar y sentarse y levantarse y volverse a sentar.

Terminándose de aburrir, Bill anuncia que va en búsqueda de Georg y Gustav para ver si quieren mirar una película o jugar algún juego de mesa. Y cuando está pasando a un lado de Tom susurra algo que hace que hace que su hermano casi se caiga de la impresión.

—Tomi, el descaro es parte de la diversión.

-

07

[Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre]

18 de Abril - 16:00 p.m.

Sus dedos están tan crispados que incluso le duelen, y su madre sigue pidiéndole que le cuente detalles y contratiempos de la gira. Ella _no tiene_ la culpa, verdaderamente, no sabe nada, así que lo único que hace Tom es forzar un tono tranquilo y contestar mientras en la mano que no sostiene el teléfono, la cámara que creía perdida, reposa.

—No es el primer tour que tenemos, ¿verdad? —Dios, cuanto quisiera decir algunas palabras atropelladas y colgarle el teléfono y seguir su vida. Ella sigue hablando y hablando—. Sí, sí, ya sé… — _Mamá, cállate, por favor, que surja algo ahora_. Y la voz femenina sigue, imparable—. ¡Mamá!, no digas esas cosas, sabes que…

Hay muchos deseos de colgarle y más porque su vida consiste en esos minutos en comerse la cabeza pensando y descargarse manualmente en el peluche que no tiene culpa de nada. Debatiéndose más que nunca entre darle importancia a los besos de Bill en su cuello y labios, y al hecho de que tenga _su_ cámara y _sus_ fotos en ella. Mierda. Pero no llega a ningún claro. Es como correr en círculos desesperadamente y no alcanzar a la meta, o peor, sospechar que ésta no existe.

Simone ríe ante la anécdota que ha brotado sola de su boca sin que su cerebro haya procesado algo.

—¿Y Georg y Gustav? ¿Cómo están?

¿Realmente le pregunta por ellos…? Está bien, acepta, siempre lo hace. Siempre, pero ahora no puede lidiar con eso, y no puede pensar en eso. Ellos están bien, todos estamos bien, maldita sea, en serio, lo juro, mañana hablamos, o mejor, el fin de semana.

—Mamá, estoy cansado. —Simone quiere hablar con su hijo que, juntando todos los días del año, no ve más de tres meses. Y persigue saber las nimiedades de su día a día para no sentir que está tan apartada.

¿Y qué si le dice a su madre lo que el _pequeño_ Bill hace? Decirle que se le insinúa para… luego fingir que no ha pasado nada, así como cuando había despertado con resaca, con Bill a lado, y éste después había apartado la cabeza y dicho buenos días, sonriente.

Pero…

Bill es una sonrisita, después unas palabras dichas con las comisuras alzadas y una mirada perdida o tal vez unos ojos dulces, un puchero y listo… Bill atrapa, y lo peor es que él mismo lo sabe. La _ingenuidad_ aparente, en su rostro, es algo que pocos puedan resistirse.

Gruñe a su mamá algo sobre que sí tiene suficiente ropa interior limpia y cierra el teléfono automáticamente, sin importarle más.

No sería una situación grave sino fuera por ese jodido detalle. Suspira. Detalle consistente en que dentro de las cosas de Bill haya estado su cámara. Hacía unos minutos, justo antes de que su madre llamara, la había encontrado, y el mundo se le había caído a los pies.

Bill mintiéndole, Bill diciendo que no había visto su cámara las miles de veces que le preguntó… y Bill besándole, no son buena confirmación; tanto así que le lleva al punto de ignorar, con deliberación, el timbre de su celular que repetidamente vuelve a sonar mientras refugia la cabeza debajo de una almohada.

Y la frase del descaro sigue latiendo, además.

-

08

[No codiciarás bienes ajenos]

19 de Abril - 05:56 a.m.

Bill tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, y aunque le ardan y no esté descansado lo que debería, no puede cerrarlos ya que está observando con fijeza las cortinas cerradas que ocultan a su hermano dormido.

Suspira varias veces. Se ha estado comportando como una _perra_.

Pero…

Todo ha salido como lo ha planeado, o por lo menos casi: Tom está _confundido_ y consciente de las infinitas posibilidades que se extienden ante ellos. Y sabe que en su pecho corren muchos sentimientos que, a pesar de que duelan y perturben, le llevarán a un puerto seguro pronto. Un puerto que le beneficiará y que dejará satisfacer por fin su obsesión, sus ganas de estar entre los brazos de Tom y bajo su peso.

Tom ya ha descubierto que él tenía su cámara. Lo supo en el instante en el que no la vio entre sus cosas y por las miradas afiladas que le ha dirigido su hermano, sin embargo, no le ha dicho nada…

No se preocupa, así es su gemelo usualmente.

Siente algo que _no debería_ sentir y lo primero que hace es tornarse pensativo. Esta vez todo es peor porque el asunto en cuestión lo involucra a él, al hermano pequeño que siempre pensó que debía de proteger.

Cuando cada uno marcó su individualidad se hizo evidente una diferencia entre ambos.

Mientras él es capaz de tomar las cosas y aceptarlas sin dificultad, Tom se hace problemas. Medita cada cosa con minuciosidad y cuando algo no le gusta o no está bien, se vuelve un zombi con el que es difícil de lidiar…

Da vueltas en la cama. Suspira de nuevo y ahogadamente.

No se siente bien, pero tampoco mal. Lo que sí, tiene ansiedad. La cual empeora por completo con las imágenes que recorren su cabeza una y otra vez. Repetida e incansablemente.

Tom desnudo en sus fotos comprometedoras. Quiere la maldita cámara consigo otra vez. La añora de una manera fastidiosa, tanto así que decide que tiene que hacer algo.

-

09

[No tomarás el nombre de ~~Dios~~ Bill en vano]

23 de Abril

Las cosas se han vuelto difíciles. Bill y Tom no se hablan, pero, contrariamente a lo que podría pensarse, el que más se muestra afectado es el mayor de los gemelos. Bill sigue actuando como si nada pasara, aún cantándole a su hermano en los conciertos, aún sonriente y siendo en apariencia _feliz_.

Son cuatro días que se han pasado así con una velocidad asombrosa.

Georg y Gustav no dicen mucho al respecto. ¿Qué podrían hacer? Bill simplemente niega que algo esté mal y Tom gruñe la mayoría de tiempo. Gruñe si alguien le pregunta si está bien o si le pide que le alcance la sal.

Gruñe y gruñe… excepto en las ocasiones en las que no hay nadie alrededor y Georg se sienta a su lado y le pone una mano en el hombro. Sólo entonces Tom se descompone en injurias ambiguas y llenas de muchos sentimientos en contra de Bill.

Y entre las palabras e insultos se lee aflicción. Enojo. Confusión. Incluso es evidente que la paciencia de la que tanto se jactaba ha desaparecido sin dejar vestigios. Georg escucha todo y aunque no entiende el motivo o a qué dirección va todo, actúa como un buen amigo y da palmaditas y caricias confortantes.

—Es que es un hijo de perra, ¿entiendes?… Y ni siquiera me importa que esté insultando a mi propia madre. Mierda. Bill de mierda. Y sigue callado. ¿Acaso le has oído hablar? ¿Hablarme? No, no porque…

 _Mierda._

-

10

[No cometerás actos impuros]

25 de Abril - 13:50 p.m.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería.

La respuesta es tan fuera de lugar que Tom debe cerrar los ojos por un segundo… Cada vez que Bill responde una de sus preguntas, un poco de esa inocencia y moral que creía inherente a su imagen son arrebatadas violentamente. Y no puede determinar si eso le gusta o no. He ahí el problema.

—¿Así de simple? —Bill asiente y sonríe—. No sonrías —pide en voz baja—. No… No. No lo hagas.

—Tom, por favor. La tomé porque quería y lo volvería a hacer si quisiera otra vez. No hay un gran misterio debajo de todo eso. —La sonrisa no se quita—. Me gusta verte. —Tom gruñe y va hacia su litera, regresando con su cámara que otra vez ha encontrado entre las cosas de Bill.

—¿Y por qué?

Bill está a punto de contestar pero la cámara se estrella contra el piso, haciendo un “crack” y sus ojos se abren mucho, casi con dolor. Sabe que la memoria y las fotos están a salvo, pero de todas formas se siente atormentado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Su hermano niega con la cabeza, sin decir algo, y va hacia él. Hace que se ponga horizontalmente en la cama y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos rápidos. La respiración de Bill no puede mantenerse en un ritmo calmado y su estómago se revuelve confusamente. No se mueve, y tampoco lo hace Tom.

Los días anteriores habían estado alejados, casi indiferente el uno con el otro, hasta que _aburriéndose_ y sucumbiendo a sus ansias, había “robado” de nuevo la cámara de Tom, y para su suerte y sorpresa, las fotos seguían intactas.

Tom no había tardado mucho en caer en cuenta de su hurto, y era así como habían llegado a la situación en la que estaban.

Lo que era muy diferente a antes, era que Bill había decidido que ya no se haría el desinteresado, sino que actuaría, que hablaría descaradamente, mostrando una actitud muy distinta a la que había llevado hasta el momento.

Y… y su hermano ahora está únicamente con la cabeza pegada a su corazón, sin intención aparente de querer hacer algo más.

—¿Tom? Háblame.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué?

—Que te calles. —Sin dejar que pida explicaciones, uno a uno los botones de su camisa son desabrochados dejando a la vista su vientre, y caricias son dejadas ahí sin intención aparente—. Bill.

—Tom…

—No podemos. Tú no puedes.

Bill suspira un par de veces, sin dejar de estremecerse por lo que Tom sigue haciendo, y sintiendo un primer ardor de excitación que finalmente terminará evidenciándose en su entrepierna, lo sabe. Sin aviso previo, una mano se presiona en donde no debe y un resoplido abandona sus labios.

—Tom… —jadea.

—¿Entiendes? No podemos. Somos hermanos. —Y sin embargo, los movimientos de su mano siguen, al igual que los sonidos que provoca en Bill.

—Sí, Tomi —susurra. Tom se incorpora y con rapidez, se pone a horcadas encima de él—. Tomi, te quiero. Nos vamos a quemar en el infierno, pero qué importa…

Sus labios son sellados por un beso y sí, nada más importa.

-fin-


End file.
